A Day in Their Shoes
by EternityandForever
Summary: What will happen when the gods swap bodies all because of a tiny outburst? Read to find out. The first in my What If? Series
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the rights to the characters in this fanfiction**

"YOU'LL NEVER LAST A DAY IN MY SHOES," all the gods screamed at each other at the same time. At that precise Hecate had slipped slyly into the throne room wanting to see the source of the commotion that was wrecking Mount Olympus. Nemesis had entered with Hecate.

They glanced at each other each with a wicked smile on their faces. "Ohhh, I can't wait to see what's next," Nemesis smiled secretly. "Would they," Hecate had thought curiously right before Nemesis spoke. They both left the room. Nemesis had a wicked smile on her face that clearly meant trouble. Hecate was smiling mysteriously.

Some hours later Hecate and Nemesis got together. They sat on a bench plotting how this would turn out. Nemesis wanted the gods to bicker among each other. Hecate was willing to help Nemesis make her plan to come true by practicing a new spell on them.

"Remember the tiny outburst today," Nemesis asked. "I wouldn't call it tiny," Hecate replied coolly. "Well anyways I want that to happen," Nemesis answered. She watched eagerly as Hecate's eyes widened. "I want them to switch spots for some time," Nemesis added smiling. Hecate tried to hold back laughter. "You know how much trouble that would cause," Hecate asked worriedly. "Yes and that's exactly why I need you. You're going to help me change them," Nemesis whispered wickedly. Hecate nodded.

"So here's the plan…"


	2. The First Transformations

**APHRODITE**

It's a lovely morning, Aphrodite noted as she yawned in bed. And it was. She could hear the birds chirping joyfully. The sun was beaming at her through her window and the crisp fresh air smelled of ambrosia and nectar. She got out of bed and walked towards her bathroom to beam at her perfect reflection.

At the bathroom she began to glance at her reflection. Instead of seeing her wonderful reflection she saw the ugliest face ever. Her dark tresses were gone only to be replaced by a man's haircut. Her whole face was covered in grim and soot and dirt. Her once beautiful caramel colored eyes were now black and had lost their sparkle. She began to recognize this body's face.

When realization dawned on her she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

**HERMES**

Hermes had just woken up when he heard a scream so terrible the windows in his bedroom broke. He sprang to his feet startled and went out to the hallway. Just as he passed the mirror he felt his jaw drop. Instead of seeing his black curly hair and blue mischievous eyes he was glancing at the face of a woman. This woman had ebony black hair that fell in waves to her shoulders and grey eyes. These eyes were so startling and had a dangerous glint in the iris.

Slowly he began to understand who she was. Only one goddess had startling grey eyes….

**ARTEMIS**

Artemis was covering her ears in the bathroom as she heard another panicked scream. She began to wonder what had happened. Most likely Hermes had pulled a prank on Aphrodite or somebody else. Yes that was it. That was what boys were good for. To bother girls and act so superior.

As she was about to open the bathroom door she gave herself a quick glance in the mirror. She was shocked to see what had happened to her reflection. Instead of seeing her auburn hair and silver eyes she was glancing at a different face. Her hair was blonde and her eyes were blue. She realized in horror who she looked like.

**APOLLO**

Apollo was singing in bed when he heard the door bust open. In came Arty with her bow and arrow in her hand. No, that couldn't be Arty. Arty had auburn hair and silver eyes. She was not blonde and she defiantly didn't have blue eyes. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE," she screeched loading her bow. "Nothing," he said confused. "YES YOU DID," she shrieked. Losing her temper she began to shoot arrows at him. He locked himself in his closet.

This person claimed to be Arty and that he had done something. Yet that person looked strangely familiar. Realization hit him. It was the face he saw when he looked in the mirror. He glanced in the mirror to see Artemis's face instead of himself. Taking deep breaths he began to shriek.

* * *

**Review? Favorite? Follow? Please post a review and tell me how you like it. Criticism accepted.**


End file.
